WhatIsIkuSanDoing
by ikusanactions
Summary: whatisikusandoing
1. Looking for something or someone

Well… it looks like you arrived to the right place…

Yes, this is one of the side stories to "Lonely Tenshi" and I'm Psylarduck, just in another account to hide this story…

This means that with this part of the story, Iku-san knew that something was going wrong and that might lead to other endings… some are nice, some are sad…

So… here it is…

Lonely Tenshi

Iku Chapter 1: Looking for something or someone

I'm the eldest daughter caretaker...

But...

My job isn't that easy...

Mostly because I have to make sure that the eldest daughter doesn't want to 'prank' again the human village...

And maybe, because she doesn't share a lot of things that happen to her with me...

Maybe it's out of nervousness, but, if she would like to talk with me, i would hear her...

Even if it took me 1 year to hear everything she has to say...

But, maybe I'm just paranoid...

And she's actually just fine...

Well...

I have to wait for her at this field...

But...

Should I start to go meet her at her home?

Mmmmm...

Maybe that way, she would start opening to me...

No...

I'm just paranoid...

She's alright...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mmmmm...

Weird...

The eldest daughter hasn't come...

She usually comes to say to me that she is going to play in this field...

But still...

She hasn't come to tell me that...

Mmmmm...

She might went to the town for something... or someone...

I have to see if she is in danger...

Just to be sure...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mmmmm...

Weird...

Mmmmm...

Weird, indeed...

While she walks in the streets it seems people are saying things about her...

Mean things...

"What is she doing here?" they said in a really cold way...

And the eldest daughter... just flinched a bit... like as if it hurt...

Has this happened before? Did she always endure this?

I wonder why she has never told me or anyone...

And... Does she hide other things?

Oh, wait...

As I realize were we are, I recognize this place as one of the village borders...

And that she just...

She just went to the bamboo forest...

That's weird...

Well, she might be just curious about what's in the forest...

But, why would she come to the forest if the only way to go is through the village, if she has to endure this...

Why?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Umm, excuse me." she just saw an earth rabbit after being lost for hours...

It looks like she's looking for something...

But, what?

This is a rather erratic behavior to the eldest daughter...

But, well...

She might need to meet with somebody...

Oh, wait...

It seems she just gave the bunny an offering...

Mmmmm...

That's weird...

She's too skeptical about everything...

Oh, the bunny is...

Is taking her somewhere...

Maybe with the person she has to see?

Or maybe it's just something that the gap lady left here...

She likes those things...

No matter what it is...

She always spends a lot of time staring at them...

With that childish smile... that cute, childish, beautiful, warm smile...

It always takes my breath away when she smiles like that...

Wait! I was talking about the eldest daughter in such a way...

Again...

I should stop... I don't want to know what she would say if she knew...

Other than the one who watches her...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lost in my though I didn't notice that we arrived a place that I didn't knew that existed here...

But, we're talking about Gensokyo...

The place where everything is possible...

Well... not everything...

She might be inside...

Well...

There's a door...

I might as well go in...

As I stepped in, an energetic girl suddenly greeted me...

"Welcome to Eientei! Are you here for a specific medicine or are you here to see Eirin-sama?" she asked, with a smile...

"I was wondering... a girl with long, blue hair didn't come in?" I said without hesitating...

It looked like she was thinking about it...

"Ah, I remember!" said the rabbit-eared girl as she lifted a finger in the air...

"She's right now with Eirin-sama, but, you can wait for her if you want..." she said while still smiling...

If I stood here waiting, she might find out that I was following her...

"No, thanks, but, I have a question... what is this place?" I asked to the girl...

If I know where I am, I will know why the eldest daughter had some business here...

"Well, you're on Eientei, the pharmacy ran by Yakogoro Eirin-sama, which is my teacher, so one day, I can help other people!" she said enthusiastically...

But of all the things she said, one question came to my mind...

Why would the eldest daughter need to go to a pharmacy?

She has been alright until now...

Right?

It's not like she's sick or something...

I'm just paranoid... I'm just paranoid...

Well… this is parallel to the first chapter and the first part of the second chapter…

So, let's hope for a better ending for Tenshi-san…

Well, hope you liked this story…


	2. Theories and shady works

Well, this is the second chapter of Iku Chapter…

I hope you enjoy it…

And here we might get a more clear view of what happened at Kourindou…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lonely Tenshi

Iku Chapter 2: Theories and shady works

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mmmmm...

It's happening again...

The eldest daughter hasn't arrived yet...

She might be doing something at the village again... or the forest...

Mmmmm...

Where can she be?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I arrived to the store but before I can go in, I see the eldest daughter going outside...

Carrying something... a long knife or something like that...

Why would she need something like that?

I'm thinking way too much...

Maybe it's something from the outside that just caught her eye...

Well... I'm going to find out...

I went inside the store... and I found Rinnosuke-san and Momiji-san playing videogames... and apparently Rinnosuke-san just lost that match, since he grunted a bit while Momiji-san just smiled...

I suppose I will go and look around while they play a little bit more...

Looking around the store, I found things that were more interesting than the tool the eldest daughter got...

Even there were purple guitars, and she likes both the guitars and the purple color...

I don't know why she likes that color, but she loves the guitars for the sounds they make...

Kind of nice, I must say...

But, well... time to ask some questions...

"Excuse me, Rinnosuke-san" I said trying to get their attention...

"Oh, good morning, Iku-san" said Rinnosuke-san while pausing the videogame...

"I was wondering why you sold the eldest daughter that weird knife..." I said a little curious...

"Oh, the tool? well, it was her idea... she hadn't came in a year, so as some sort of apology, she brought it saying that maybe no one else would buy it, and also, I know that she likes a lot the things from the outside, so I let her buy it." said Rinnosuke-san in a rather calm way...

Wait... in a year? I though she came at least once a week...

If it wasn't for her candy, it was for the guitars...

She lied to me about this things... and now that I think about it... she had trails of tears on her eyes, barely noticeable, but still there, I never asked her because I thought that one of the guitars she liked had been sold or something like that...

Maybe... she was just crying at her home...

Does the eldest daughter trust me at all? Or it's just that I never noticed?

No... I tried ignoring these small things... the tears... the suddenly lack of smiles... how she never told me about things that she did with other people...

I'm not a good caretaker...

But, still, I got to keep on trying...

And that's why I have to know why she is acting like this...

"Well, and also, you might not know this but... you know why the eldest daughter went to that place called 'Eientei'?" I asked him, kind of not wanting to know the answer...

"Well, Eirin-san is known for being extremely smart and being really good at medicine making... it's said that there's practically nothing that she can't do!" said Rinnosuke-san with something like a smile...

Mmmmm... That still tells me nothing... why would need the eldest daughter something with her... maybe something to feel better?

"Ummmm... excuse me, ahhh, Iku-san?" said the younger girl... she might know something...

"Yes, Momiji-chan?" I said trying to sound friendly towards her... there was no need of hostility towards her...

"Well... I might know something..."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_"So, there was no scoop anywhere?" i said while serving another bowl of white rice to Aya-sama._

_"Well, only gossips and things like that... but at least I've got some news... and something that might be scoop, or just something that will cause some gossips." she said drinking some sake as I just drank some tea. Seriously, i knew that Tengus were heavy drinkers, but, when Aya-sama is frustrated, she can drink twice of what an Oni can..._

_"So, what is that scoop... just to see if I can see anything from here." I asked Aya-sama as she drank even more sake while I was preparing myself to see into the distance._

_"Well, apparently Yakogoro has been doing something shady, while i was watching her from a branch of a tree; she was applying some kind of spray to her arm. I don't know what the spray was supposed to do, but, after she applied it, she cut herself with one of her arrows, and... Something weird happened..." said Aya-sama with a confused look. And those kinds of looks are a thing rare to see on Aya-sama._

_"What happened, did she regenerate? Because that's not weird, she's a Hourai, so it's lo-" i said as Aya-sama cut me short half sentence._

_"That's the weird thing, she didn't regenerate for about 5 minutes, and she wrote something on a notepad that had a complex formula, she scribbled some things and crossed out other stuff..." she said while giving the sake bottle a tighter grasp. It was kind of scary seeing Aya-sama like this. She's usually really calm._

_"I don't really know what it might be but it can't be good, Momiji-chan" she said and we continued with the dinner..._

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"If my theory is correct, she's developing a drug that negates the immortality" she said rather scared herself, but in fact, I don't blame her, neither Momiji-chan nor Eirin-san...

I've heard that Houraisan and Fujiwara feel miserable... as a side effect of that Hourai elixir...

But why the eldest daughter did go with Eirin-san...

Why?

"Now that I think about it... the celestials' immortality is similar to the Hourai's ones... what if Tenshi-san just wants to help Eirin-san verify if the drug works?" said Momiji-chan...

"But, don't worry... Tenshi-chan is that kind of person... the one that helps other people, even though some people think otherwise." said Rinnosuke-san trying to make me feel better...

And it worked... for now...

I just hope the eldest daughter knows what she's doing...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well… I hope that I haven't made a mess trying to bring a view into what was Iku-san doing…

Also, this chapter happens at the same time that the chapter 2 of 'Lonely Tenshi'…

See you later end I hope you enjoyed this…


	3. Confronting the eldest daughter

Well, this is the last chapter around Iku's actions…

Of course, before the endings… here we might know exactly what was Iku-san thinking…

But without any delay… here it is…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lonely Tenshi

Iku Chapter 3: Confronting the eldest daughter

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Today is Monday...

I don't have to watch the eldest daughter...

But... still... I'm going to do it...

Because... she might do something that she might regret...

But... would she regret it?

I doubt it, but still... I want to watch her...

As always...

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_"We must thank you... for watching our daughter, Iku-san." said a bowing figure... the eldest daughter's father..._

_"Yes, it has to be thanked... because you don't really have to do it, Iku-san" said the eldest daughter's mother..._

_"No, don't worry, it's okay... I don't really have many things to do, so spending time with the eldest daughter is a pleasure to me." I said in the most polite way I could..._

_"Well, but still... we feel like we have taken all your time." said the eldest daughter's father..._

_"Why do you feel like that?" I asked curious..._

_"Well, we've recently heard that... you watch our daughter from afar, in the dark... the other days of the week, and even though you have said that you don't mind, we feel kind of bad for you..." said her mother, while I played a little with my hat..._

_"Don't worry, I don't mind at all, as I said, I'm happy just watching the eldest daughter like this..." I said reassuring them that they shouldn't worry..._

_And before they could say anything more, the eldest daughter appeared..._

_"Oh, hi, Iku-san... did you came for me?" she asked, with a cute bright in her eyes..._

_"Of course, let's go." I said while standing up and going by her side while walking outside..._

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Even though I never said something to her parents, just to be with her, I stopped going to the festivals and other events the eldest daughter wouldn't go...

And I didn't mind...

As long as I am with her, I am happy...

But... what if she doesn't wants to spend more time with me...

I don't want to think about it...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As I was walking around, I noticed that the day was cloudy...

Is it going to rain?

I wonder... does the eldest daughter like the rain? Does she dislike it?

"Where is she?" I heard in the distance...

It was the eldest daughter, and it seemed like she was looking for someone...

But who it was? Eirin-san?

"I wonder where you went." she said to no one... a weird habit of hers... but still, kind of cute...

"Who are you looking for... eldest daughter?" I said trying to sound the same as always...

She turned to me, and when she was facing me, she looked at me intensely...

"Iku-san! I was looking for you... Because I need to tell you something... something important" she said in a rather nervous way...

Why was she nervous?

Did she do something bad?

No... I don't think so... but still...

"Sure, what is it?" I said trying not to look like I'm afraid of what she might do or say...

She now looks like she's sad...

What do you want to say, eldest daughter?

"Well, you have always been with me... Taking care of me... Looking after me... And since I really think we are close I'd like to tell you that I... that I..." she tried to say, but...

She broke down into tears...

Please don't cry, eldest daughter...

I don't like it, when you cry...

"Why are you crying, eldest daughter? Can't you tell me?" I said while grabbing her arms, to reassure her that neither she nor I were going anywhere...

"I might be gone for a long time in a travel I'm going to realize by myself, so… We might not see each other in some time, Iku-san" she said while she laughed a bit, still crying...

Such a sad thing to see...

So, it was this... she was going to travel somewhere by herself?

This is my chance to get her to open herself to me...

"Well, if you don't mind, I can go with you, eldest daughter." I said trying to convince her to let me go with her...

But, still... she refused...

"No, I must do this alone, but... thanks anyway, Iku-san" she said as she shook her head a little, then... she did something I didn't expect...

She hugged me and started to cry on my arms... all I could do is pet her head...

"Thanks for everything" she said and then she walked away... I just felt the tears run down my face...

Why couldn't I go with her? Why she talked about this to me until now?

It hurt a lot... It really hurt...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As I was crying for an hour and a half, I wanted to know why…

Where was she going?

What was she going to do?

Does her family know?

Do her friends know?

Does anybody besides me know?

But then...

Why does she need the weapon?

And why she left in the middle of Eirin's investigation?

Unless...

Unless...

!

The drug is already finished, and...

Actually, she knew that Eirin-san might have something to remove her immortality because she has reached a point beyond depression...

And the weapon is just too...

Oh, crap!

I got to stop Tenshi-san!

Before it's too late!

I stood up and ran at top speed towards the field were we spent most of our time...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At last, Iku-san realizes…

Let's just hope it's not too late…

Well… from here there are two endings…

Let's just hope those are GOOD ENDS…

But, for your bad luck…

You can't still get the BEST END…

But don't worry…

It will come eventually…

Well, see ya…

Psylarduck is out.


	4. BAD END: In the Need of Someone

Well, this is a BAD END…

Don't worry… at least the next one is a good one…

And I must say…

Congratulations to 'dark omega z' who found this story first than anyone else…

But… yeah…

Let's continue…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lonely Tenshi: Iku Chapter

BAD END

In the Need of Someone

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I have to arrive in time...

I have to...

I have to be faster than this...

Please...

Just this time to save Tenshi-sama!

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Thanks, everybody... and... goodbye" I said as I took the dozuki and put it by my neck...

"Stop, Tenshi-sama!" I hear a voice and then I hear some steps... and panting...

"Iku... san..." I said because she found out but still... I have no hope...

I have to die...

For everybody's sake... so they won't have to take care of me...

XXXXXXXXXXXX

I... arrived... I gained some more time...

But, still... I gotta talk Tenshi-sama out of this...

"Tenshi-sama, you don't have to do this... there are a lot of people that would be sad if you died... and I'm among those people..." I said while Tenshi-sama lowered her weapon...

I can do this... I can do this...

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Iku-san would be sad? Then... there's still hope for me... I might get another chance...

But... she's lying...

"Sad, you say..." I said trying to not explode in her face... but... using my feelings in such a dirty way...

It's... Unacceptable!

"Tell me, Iku-san... who would be sad besides you, of course?" I said staring at her in the most unexpressive way I could... to reassure her that her words weren't having an effect at all...

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Rinnosuke-san and your parents would be!" I said while wondering if my words had an effect on her whatsoever...

"A lot of people would miss you... so, please... don't do it..." I said crying a bit...

I really want her to live...

If she wasn't willing to hear me then... it was over...

"Please, Tenshi-sama! You don't have to do this... we all really love you... every one of us..." so please...

Don't do this...

I don't want you to do this...

XXXXXXXXXXXX

She is really lying...

She's using everyone else...

That's not fair...

"Shut up..." I said barely audible...

"What is it, Tenshi-sama?" she said trying to smile between her tears... but... I wasn't buying it... she smiles me when I don't care anymore…

"Shut up!" I yelled as hard as I could... I was really mad!

She shouldn't try to control me like this...

She's not Iku-san...

Or Iku-san is just way too naive to notice anything at all...

"Do you know what does it feels like... to be hated... to be ignored... to be... not loved?" I asked while she was just quiet...

"No, but if I need to be hated for you to live, the, I'll do It." she said...

This was the reason I couldn't let her ruin her life for me...

But... if she's willing to do that... she's being honest? Or it's just her fear talking for her?

I was willing to know...

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Tenshi-sama... wait...

I have been calling her like that for a while...

I suppose I am really afraid of her death...

Still... this is not the time to think about this...

I have to save Tenshi-sama...

"Please, we can live together... if you want we can run away... forget Gensokyo and go to the outside world... and there... have the life you deserve..." so please...

I think she is going to stop, she suddenly dropped the tool... and she started crying...

She fell on her knees, and put her hands on her face... all I could do was run towards her...

I hugged her and patted her head... all of this while saying "Everything is fine... don't worry..."...

I just hope that this means that she is going to stop...

XXXXXXXXXXXX

*splat*

That's what we both... Iku-san and I... heard after I grabbed... the dozuki and stabbed... myself in the stomach...

Iku-san was so... scared that I think... she knows everything about... the drug and it's... effects...

She had a look... of pure terror on... her face... her beautiful face...

Weird...

I feel kind of numb...

But…

It hurts...

And Iku-san was... right there hugging me... trying to stop the... bleeding...

All while saying... "No! Why did you do it?"... Crying while hugging me...

All I could say... was "Sorry, Iku-san..."...

These were my last... moments alive... I had to tell... her now about my... feelings...

"Iku-sama, I want... to tell you that... I..."... I stopped mid-sentence... to kiss those beautiful... pink lips that I... always dreamed kissing...

Funny...

They taste just like peaches...

Hehehe... I screwed up again...

I hope that you... won't hate me for... this...

XXXXXXXXXXXX

She was kissing me...

And I was so shocked... I couldn't do a thing about it out of the shock... but...

When I came back from the shock I started returning the kiss with all the love I had for her... to make her feel loved... and... Because this is one of the few things I've always dreamed of...

XXXXXXXXXXXX

as our lips parted... I was blushing madly... well... if I had any... blood left... Iku-san... just cried... while still... holding me... in her... arms...

"I love you..." I said before I... couldn't talk anymore...

I am dying...

And I don't regret... it at all...

Well... at least I... could do this...

"Good... bye... world... and..."

Before I... had to... close my eyes... I looked for... the last time... to Iku-san's... bloody figure... stained with my... blood...

She just... caressed my face... in such a... warm way...

And as I... was about to... close my eyes... I said... my last words...

"Goodbye... Iku-san..."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

That's all she said before falling limp in my arms...

That's what she said...

That's what... she...

But, no...

It can't be...

You can't be...

What about...

And...

Did you lied?

Why did you lied?

What about our happiness?

Why only your happiness?

Did you felt it that way?

"Please, this can't be truth... this just can't..." I tried to say... something...

But... you just...

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed refusing to believe this... because no matter what... this couldn't be reversed in any way...

And it's my fault...

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_**3 MONTHS LATER**_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

I stopped living the same day Tenshi-sama died...

I couldn't face her parents anymore...

I couldn't talk to anyone anymore...

I couldn't enjoy life anymore...

I rarely go to Kourindou to go and buy pocky...

I have her hat...

I wear it all the time...

Except when I go to sleep...

If I even go to sleep...

I usually spend my nights hugging her hat and crying...

But still...

Why?

Why?

Why?

Why did you do that?

I know...

You needed me... and I failed you...

I really failed you...

That is why I don't deserve life... nor death...

Death would have been way too good for me...

So I will keep on existing...

Remembering our great days...

And mourning you...

All with a dead look on my face...

Because... I can't be happy...

I refuse to be happy...

Not when I failed you...

I just can't be...

Not after I failed you...

I just can't...

But... I'm okay like this...

It's the retribution I deserve...

The one I...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well… this is a rather sad ending…

But, look… these are the things I should mention…

-The drug worked.

-Tenshi died.

-Iku is depressed and feels guilty.

-Iku knows about Tenshi's feelings and returns her feelings.

-Tenshi acted that way out of the confusion in her mind.

Well, the next END is supposed to be a GOOD END…

But I don't know how you will react to it…

Let's hope for a good one…

Well, Psylarduck is out…


	5. GOOD END: Together On the Other Side

Well this is a GOOD END… but it might fit as a bittersweet ending…

Well, hope you enjoy this one as well…

Here, enjoy…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lonely Tenshi: Iku Chapter

GOOD END

Together On the Other Side

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I have to arrive in time...

I have to...

I have to be faster than this...

Please...

Just this time to save Tenshi-sama!

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Thanks, everybody... and... goodbye" I said as I took the dozuki and put it by my neck...

"Stop, Tenshi-sama!" I hear a voice and then I hear some steps... and panting...

"Iku... san..." I said because she found out but still... I have no hope...

I have to die...

For everybody's sake... so they won't have to take care of me...

XXXXXXXXXXXX

I arrived... I have some time...

And I have to carefully choose my words...

To stop this craziness... tenshi-sama's craziness... before she does something way too drastic...

"Tenshi-sama, you don't have to do this... there are a lot of people that would be sad if you died... and I'm among those people..." I said which made tenshi-sama's grip loosen a bit...

I can save her... just...

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Iku-san would be sad for... my death? I can't believe it... she might care in the end...

But still... it's only her...

Nobody else would miss me...

If Iku-san is away then...

I will end all alone...

"But... still... nobody else would miss me..." I said as my eyes filled up with tears a bit...

"Besides you, who else I have," I said to Iku-san as calm as I could but the tears won...

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Your parents would surely miss you, Tenshi-sama" I said as I walked to her side, as calm and slowly as I could...

"And Rinnosuke-san would be sad; too... he really appreciates you..." I said as she continued crying...

But those tears... I didn't like them, not on tenshi-sama's face...

"Please, Tenshi-sama! Don't do this... a lot of people would miss you..." I said trying to reassure her that I was there...

And even if I had to kill myself... I will...

XXXXXXXXXXXX

I suppose she doesn't know a thing about it, right?

About how I'm despised, how I'm lonely without her... about my lies...

She doesn't know a thing...

But I suppose... I'm the one to blame... trying to look like I'm okay even through I feel like this...

About my feelings for her...

She doesn't know...

"You don't know, right?" I said to Iku-san, hoping that she might suspect a thing...

"About what?" Iku-san said with a confused look on her face...

So you don't know...

"Well, where should I start?" I asked rhetorically... just wondering where I should really start...

"Since the prank I made towards the ones of the lower world that got out of my control, all the other celestials labeled me as a criminal... a delinquent... a pest... and everybody else has been insulting me on my back... and in my face..." I said while tears ran down my cheeks...

I didn't want to continue...

"and, then... you start watching over me... which would be really nice, if you at least smiled to me once in a while... it hurts to see other people around you not smiling... I though I annoyed you... but... I..." I tried to continue but I just...

I just...

XXXXXXXXXXXX

I saw Tenshi-sama crying again... this time; she fell on her knees and... Just cried there...

Immediately, I ran by her side and hugged her...

I hurt her without noticing it... I'm the worst...

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm really sorry, Tenshi-sama" I said while I hugged her and cried... because I failed her...

I didn't deserve to be with her at that moment...

But still... I had to... because I will be with her forever, from now on...

XXXXXXXXXXXX

I just cried while the rain soaked us...

Hearing Iku-san's apologies and I just wished... to be like this forever... so I'll try and push my luck...

XXXXXXXXXXXX

When she calmed down a bit I saw her looking up at me and I asked her "do you feel bet-"...

But I was cut mid-sentence by tenshi-sama's lips... pressed against mine... in such a sweet way... and I was enjoying it...

Was this a dream? I don't know...

But it seems that Tenshi-sama wanted to deepen our kiss... why do I know? Because she gave small licks to my inferior lip... as if begging for entrance...

I didn't want to negate that entrance to Tenshi-sama...

As our kiss deepened, I moaned a bit...

She was such a great kisser...

And she wanted to explore every corner of my mouth, with her small tongue... in such a timid way...

This was heaven...

XXXXXXXXXXXX

All I could as I kissed Iku-san was blush and cry...

Because of my cowardice... we couldn't be together...

But I was willing to at least let her know that I love her...

Even if she hates me for it...

No matter what...

XXXXXXXXXXXX

We parted panting and blushing...

I can't believe that Tenshi-sama could kiss like that...

But this is not the moment to think about it... I have to save Tenshi-sama!

"Please, we can live together... if you want we can run away... forget Gensokyo and go to the outside world... and there... have the life you deserve..." I said wondering if this would let us be forever together...

"No... Even there... we would be chased... by a lot of persons... so..." she raised the weapon again...

I wasn't willing to leave her side...

Now I realize that I love her... no matter what I won't leave her side...

"I love you, Tenshi-sama, so-" and then again... she kissed me again... this time in a more desperate way...

XXXXXXXXXXXX

I kissed Iku-san again... to feel her lips for a last time...

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Well... I don't care if I die...

I will follow Tenshi-sama whenever she wants to go...

"What if... I kill myself too?" I asked...

She just stared for a moment, and then stared at the ground as if thinking...

XXXXXXXXXXXX

If I give Iku-san the drug without her noticing... then... I will see if she's honest... or it's just her fear talking...

XXXXXXXXXXXX

As she turned towards me, she kissed me for a third time in a more gentle way...

And, yet, she deepened the kiss again...

But... as she deepened the kiss, this time, I felt that she pushed something into my mouth...

I swallowed it without thinking...

and I continued our kiss as she just caressed me... taking care of my face, of my arms, and my back... being caressed and loved by Tenshi-sama was like... the part of heaven, us celestials, never reached...

And I was willing to enjoy it... as long as it was with Tenshi-sama...

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Two hours spent with Iku-san, loving each other, and... Now it was the time to tell her that I slipped the drug in her mouth at the beginning of our kiss...

"Iku-san, I'm sorry... but I-" as I was about to tell her, she hugged me and put the dozuki on my hand...

"Thanks, Tenshi-sama... now... end with our lives..." she said with her eyes closed...

She knew it...

She is not as naive or stupid as I though...

And I put the dozuki by the side of our necks, then with a swift motion... I made a deep... cut...

Now... we're going to... die together...

XXXXXXXXXXXX

One day later

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Well... my job is always easy... and boring... ferry people trough the Sanzu River... all the days...

But today... was kind of special...

"Hey! Stop making out in my boat!" I said a bit annoyed to that couple of idiot celestials of that other incident...

I wasn't willing to ask much... mostly because I didn't care... and because... even though they died... they seemed happy...

So, yeah... you can say that Komachi, the ferry boat navigator, is such a nice person...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, I hope you enjoyed this one too…

Here are the few things I want to explain about his one…

-The drug worked.

-Tenshi and Iku died.

-Iku and Tenshi became lovers.

-They might end up anywhere of the afterlives in Gensokyo.

Well…

After this ending goes another puzzle…

So, I hope you get it too…

Psylarduck is out…


	6. Puzzle

Here is the puzzle to reach the final story… The BEST END…

I hope that is more complex than the other puzzles…

And please… don't solve it on the review section…

And don't put the solution on the reviews…

Please…

Well, here is the first half of the puzzle for the final story…

20/9/9/20/5/5/20/8/20/15/7/20

Here apply the same rules than with the other ones…

When you solve both, try to join them, and then, put the result on the story search engine…

It doesn't have any spaces… So don't worry about it.

Well… see ya…


End file.
